Silence et Ombres
by Audreyhorse
Summary: Après avoir perdu la vue, le Colonel Roy Mustang est contraint de se retirer. Son lieutenant l'aide à se remettre sur pieds. Cependant, un événement va venir bouleverser la vie du couple...


Il n'avait jamais aimé se retrouver seul dans le noir. Pourtant, de nombreuses fois dans sa vie, Roy Mustang s'était retrouvé plongé dans d'insondables ténèbres, et avait du garder son sang-froid malgré tout. Mais c'était tout naturel. En temps que jeune officier de l'armée d'Amestris, il avait du apprendre à apprivoiser ses peurs, et à contrôler le moindre sentiment qui le détournerait de son but. Car Mustang était ambitieux: C'est probablement cette ambition qui lui fit grimper les échelons à une vitesse fulgurante, devenant colonel avant ses 30 ans. Et, c'est probablement cette même ambition qui le fit s'embarquer dans un affrontement titanesque contre les dirigeants corrompus de son pays, ce qui mit un terme à sa carrière.

L'alchimie, science aux pouvoirs peu communs, n'avait jamais eu de secrets pour lui, et pourtant Mustang s'était laissé piéger: L'ennemi l'avait forcé à effectuer une transmutation humaine, l'ultime interdit pour tout alchimiste. Le colonel y avait laissé sa vue, et un soldat aveugle n'étant d'aucune utilités à l'armée qui se relevait lentement après le choc occasionné par la véritable révolution qui l'avait frappé, n'avait plus besoin de ses services. Il avait laissé son uniforme au placard, se retirant avant l'heure, sans avoir pu atteindre son objectif, à savoir atteindre les n'avait toutefois pas abandonné, sa détermination étant toujours là, bien vivace malgré sa cécité. Certes, il n'était plus et ne serait sans doute jamais plus un soldat... Mais son poste d'Alchimiste d'état, qui lui conférait autant de pouvoir qu'un officier régulier, il comptait bien le garder. C'est avec ce sang-froid exceptionnel qu'il avait acquis avec le temps qu'il passa les quelques épreuves qu'on lui imposait, pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours à la hauteur. Plus personne ne remettant en doute ses capacités, on accepta donc qu'il assiste ceux qui avaient été ses subordonnés dans leur tâche de réconciliation à Ishbal, contrée ravagée par la guerre.

Tout ceux qui avaient croisés le chemin de Mustang depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue était du même avis: Il semblait avoir accepté son sort, et continuait de lutter malgré son handicap. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était dans quel état il se trouvait tout les matins. Quand il ouvrait les yeux pour ne retrouver que les ténèbres, il ne pouvait empêcher des dizaines de sentiments confus s'emparer de lui, la terreur étant toujours plus forte, et il lui fallait au moins une bonne minute pour se calmer. Se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit était pire encore, le simple fait d'être plongé dans le noir et dans le silence à la fois lui donnait l'impression d'être mort.

Tout cela l'aurait sans doute rendu fou si il n'y avait pas eu son lieutenant à ses côtés. Toute sa vie durant, Riza Hawkeye avait suivit loyalement Roy Mustang, ayant juré de le protéger et de l'aider à atteindre son but. Maintenant qu'il était aveugle, il n'était plus question d'atteindre quoique ce soit, et pourtant, Riza était restée, ce qui n'avait étonné personne. La relation qu'entretenaient les deux militaires avait toujours eu quelque chose d'ambigu, et néanmoins d'évident pour tout ceux qui les connaissaient. Il suffisait de les observer quelques secondes pour comprendre que le lien qui les unissait était plus fort que jamais.

Et depuis l'incident qui avait coûté sa vue à Mustang, cette relation avait évoluée...

Dés le premier jour, la première nuit, elle avait été là. Ils s'étaient débrouillés pour partager la même chambre à l'hôpital, la jeune femme ayant également été blessée, une profonde entaille marquait encore son cou, qui ne cicatriserait sans doute jamais. Il se souvenait très bien de la première nuit qu'il dût passer avec son nouvel handicap... Sur le champ de bataille, il avait été facile de reprendre le dessus, et de continuer à se battre malgré tout. Mais dans le calme inquiétant de l'hôpital, il se sentit bien vite oppressée par les ténèbres. Hawkeye dût sentir son angoisse, car elle vint le rejoindre, se faisant une place dans son lit. Comme elle lui parlait doucement, ce qui était assez inhabituel car elle était d'ordinaire plutôt froide, il parvint à se calmer, et dormir un peu.

Quand ils purent quitter l'hôpital, il n'eut même pas à lui demander de venir avec lui: Elle le suivait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Au début, ça n'avait pas été facile. Tout faisait office d'obstacle pour l'aveugle, et quand il parvenait à ne pas se cogner dans les murs, il trébuchait sur Black Hayate, le petit chien du lieutenant, qui ne s'était visiblement pas habitué non plus à la maladresse nouvelle de l'ancien colonel. Il manqua de s'ouvrir le crâne plusieurs fois, mais réussit malgré tout à survivre, apprenant à avancer prudemment et avec un peu plus d'assurance, à compter sur son audition puisque ses yeux étaient hors-circuits. Il avait malgré tout besoin d'aide pour faire nombre de chose, aide que Riza lui fournissait largement. Elle faisait plus que le guider ou l'assister, elle était, et ce surtout au début, la seule personne qui semblait capable de lui redonner un semblant de bonheur. Quand il avait été décidé qu'elle s'installerait chez lui pour l'aider, il avait été question de lui laisser la chambre d'amis, mais aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'occuper, car dés le premier soir, elle l'avait rejoint, et n'avait pas quitté son lit depuis.

Et il était heureux. Bien sûr, il y aurait toujours ce terrible sentiment de manque, puisqu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rien voir, mais elle parvenait par Dieu sait quel miracle à combler ce manque. Et si il ne pouvait pas la voir, la douceur de ses caresses, la chaleur rassurante de son corps et son délicat parfum le satisfaisait largement. Ils faisaient tout ensemble, leur relation platonique s'étant changé en une délicieuse intimité, et lorsqu'elle dût retourner travailler, c'est le cœur gros qu'il se retrouva seul. Aussi, quand on l'autorisa à rejoindre l'équipe, ce fût bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il fût heureux de devoir aller travailler. Se retrouver à nouveau dans cette ambiance presque familiale qui régnait entre lui et ses anciens subordonnés lui faisait du bien, et œuvrer pour que les relations entre Ishbal et son pays s'arrangent lui donnait l'impression de réparer ses erreurs. Et même si les journées étaient relativement éprouvantes, il appréciait la compagnie de ses hommes, et bien entendu, celle de Riza, qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Un nouveau rituel s'était installé entre eux, et au fond, même le fait d'être aveugle ne pouvait lui retirer le plaisir qu'il avait à se réveiller à ses côtés. Et ce matin là ne faisait pas exception...

" Bonjour, rayon de soleil... "

Autrefois, ils n'avaient besoin que d'échanger un regard pour se comprendre. Mais avec le handicap de Mustang, les mots avaient remplacés les regards. Et il prenait toujours plaisir à la désigner par des petits noms affectueux, lui qui durant toute ces années avait du se contenter de l'appeler "lieutenant". C'était avec un plaisir égal qu'il l'entendait lui répondre d'une voix encore endormie et pourtant pleine de chaleur, alors qu'elle venait se blottir contre lui, pour profiter un peu des quelques heures qui leur restaient avant de devoir aller travailler. Il aimait terriblement ces petits moments qui faisaient désormais partie du quotidien, que même l'obscurité dans laquelle il vivait ne pouvait ternir.

" Roy..."

Au même titre qu'il l'appellait maintenant par son prénom avec plaisir, il ressentait toujours une immense satisfaction quand il l'entendait l'appeller "Roy" au lieu du bon vieux "colonel" qui avait été presque un second patronyme durant de longues années.

Absorbé par ses rélfexions, et détendut par la main de sa compagne qui caressait nonchalamment son ventre, il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle lui dit. Aussi, il fût surpris de la sentir se lever:

" Hé... Reviens te coucher...

- Désolée, mais on risque d'être en retard. "

Mustang poussa un grognement: Lui qui croyait pouvoir passer encore de longues heures à se faire câliner... Il maudit horloges, réveils, et tout autre type de bidules qui donnent l'heure qui ne lui servait plus à rien maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus les voir.

La voix de la jeune femme qui semblait venir de la salle de bain le rammena cependant à la raison:

" Tu viens te doucher? "

Un sourrire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'alchimiste: Leur petit rituel continuait, et ce n'était bien évidement pas pour lui déplaire...


End file.
